


How Kanda and Allen Got Poor Lavi Killed

by akanesgf



Series: D.Gray Man Drabbles [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Short, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kandayuu on tumblr made a post about Lavi and Lenalee holding hands, and I couldn't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kanda and Allen Got Poor Lavi Killed

“What the fuck?”

“I think you’re making too big a deal of this.”

“They’re holding hands.” Allen sighs at Kanda and looks back to the pair they were “observing” for Komui. Lenalee and Lavi were sitting in the very back of the library, reading some tome on biblical myths, and, yes, holding hands. 

Allen didn’t see what the big deal was. Besides Komui killing Lavi of course. 

“Think we should tell Lavi that Komui’s looking for him?” Allen said after a long pause. 

“Hn. Let him enjoy his last moments.” 

“Aw, Kanda, you’re caring for your friends. You’ve come a long way, it’s almost inspiring.” 

“...I’m going to deliver him to Komui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lavilena drabble, once again inspired by kandayuu on tumblr (go check her out she's amazeballs)


End file.
